Best friends
by radcoolbro7
Summary: Bubbline. Marceline struggles to ask Bonnie out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Here's a oneshot. just Bubbline fluff If you want me to continue, please tell me**

"H-Hey Bonnie, can I have your number?" Marceline shook her head. " Hey baby, I lost my number, can I have yours?... Oh glob no." Marceline groaned and facepalmed. "I'm so bad at this…" Marceline stepped out of the girls bathroom at school. "I guess I just have to suck it up and do it" Marceline turned the corner watching her best friend, and crush, standing in the hall waiting for her. She took a deep breath and stepped up to Bonnibel. "Hey-"

"Marcy! I'm so glad you're here! I can't wait for chemistry today, we're learning about atom splitting. A really explosive topic if I do say so myself!" Bonnie giggled cutely. Marceline smiled and blushed a little. _Bonnie's so cute when she makes her little science puns._ "Marcemallow, you're awfully quiet. Are you hiding something?"

"W-wha-"

" 'Cause if you are, we are gonna have some problems"

Marceline's eyes widened realizing what Bonnie had just said. "N-no I-I'm n-n-not…"

"Marcy you know more than anyone that I study body language and I know you're lying to me!" Marcy took a step back as Bonnie took a step forward. "Marceline Abadeer, what are you not telling me!?" Marceline closed her eyes and took another step, bumping into the wall. Other students were starting to take notice of the nerdy girl's unusual confrontive behavior. "MARCE-"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" Marceline braced herself for a bad reaction. When no one answered, she opened one eye. Bonnie was utterly shocked.

"What?" Marceline shuffled awkwardly.

"...will you go out with me?" she mumbled

Bonnibel jumped on Marceline wrapping her arms around her neck. "OF COURSE! I've been waiting forever to hear those words come out of your mouth Marcy!" Marceline wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and kissed her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok Marceline, get a hold of yourself, it's just a date. You can't possibly mess up. Just sit next to Bonnie and watch the movie. that's all you have to do_. Marceline buttoned up her flannel over her gray tank-top. _Ok, just to make sure, let her pick the movie… I hope it isn't a chick flick, I can't handle them._ Marceline tied her blue tie around her neck. "Whew, Ok Marceline, Let's do this." She sat on her bed and tied the laces of her well-worn black converse high tops. "Let's go get her." Marceline stood up and sucked in a deep breath. Then, she walked down the stairs, and out the door, and onto her deep black motorcycle that matched her hair. She put her helmet on and started the engine, and sped out of the driveway and down the street.

She arrived at Bonnie's house a little late so she rushed to the door. She took off her helmet and shook out her hair. Bonnie opened the door and jumped into a hug. "Hey Marcy! You ready?" Marceline smiled and nodded. They walked, hand-in-hand, to Marceline's motorcycle. "A motorcycle!?"

Marcy snickered, " yeah. I just got my license." She got on the motorcycle and waited for Bonnie to get on. She hesitated so Marceline got off again. "Don't worry Bon-Bon, I'll be careful. I have precious cargo." Bonnie slowly nodded and got assistance from Marceline to get on the back. Marceline got on the front and passed Bonnie the helmet. "Just in case."

"wait what about you?"

"I'll be ok." She turned back around as Bonnie put on the helmet. She felt Bonnie put her hands on her shoulders. "You're gonna need to be closer than that." She grabbed Bonnie's hands and wrapped her arms around her thin waist. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" Marceline backed out of the driveway and down the street. Bonnie squealed and Marceline let out a small giggle. Marceline secretly blushed as Bonnie scooted herself as close to Marceline as she could be, and squeezed her as tight as she could out of fear. _Oh my glob, she's so close. I better just pay attention to the road… I'm starting to hyperventilate… Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob! Ok the road Marcy! The road! H-Here's a left turn…. I can feel her boobs!_ Marceline missed her turn. "Dammit!" She turned into a random driveway, and before she could turn around she heard a voice.

"well, well, well. Look who we have here." Bonnie felt Marceline flinch. Bonnie huffed. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Marceline's ex Ash. Ash was always very physically, sexually and emotionally abusive of Marceline, and used to sell her things for drugs. "and look! Little miss pinky!"

"Marceline, we'd better go…" Marceline was frozen in fear.

"Ooohhhh, I see, you still are into me aren't you? That's why you came. If you want me that bad, then baby, lemme just take you!" Ash smirked, and started to saunter over. Marceline started to shiver in fear.

"Oh hell no" Bonnie leapt off of the motorcycle throwing her helmet on the ground. Bonnie stood defiantly in front of Ash. "Ok buttface, don't you dare touch a hair on her head!"

Ash scoffed "Buttface? Ha! And, sure, I won't touch a hair on her… head, maybe somewhere else though..." Ash smirked and pushed Bonnie aside.

"I'm warning you shithead! Stop RIGHT NOW!" Bonnie pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Ash grabbed Marceline's collar and yanked her off her bike and she slumped to the ground. Bonnie ran up to Ash and punched his face. He dropped Marceline and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Ok bitch! I understand that you wanna get with my girl, but this whore is mine!" He lunged forward, which Bonnie easily dodged and in one swift move, she ended up on his back.

She calmly mumbled to herself "Ok, so here's the Carteral artery… that should make him lose consciousness..." She put two fingers right below the bend in his jaw. She pushed down there as he thrashed, trying to rip her off his back. He gradually slowed down, then slumped on the ground in a heap. Bonnie stood up and ran to Marceline. "Hey, Marce, did he hurt you, are you ok?!" Marcy slowly sat up, and a tear ran down her face.

"Yeah, I'm Ok. He just kinda, y'know, triggered me. Heh." Bonnie smiled.

"How about we just skip the movie theater and head back to your place and watch the Lion king or something?"

"Heh, yeah, sorry."

"It's alright, I knew you wouldn't want to watch the notebook anyway."

 _Thank glob._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Here's another update.**

"Mmmpff" Marceline groaned. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes squeezed tighter shut. "No, please… don't!" Marceline started to thrash around in her bed. "STOP PLEASE! STOP!" She shot up in her bed, causing her laptop to fall to the ground. She sighed, realizing it was just another dream. She put her head in her hands. _It was a dream. It was a dream. Just a dream._ She jumped when something moved next to her. Then she remembered that they had stayed up most of the night, binge watching their favorite Disney movies. They must've fallen asleep during Pinocchio.

"Are you ok Marcy?" Bonnie mumbled, obviously devastatingly sleepy. Her pink hair was splayed out around her head. She sloppily rubbed her eyes and drew a large breath in. Marceline decided to take a mental picture. It's not often she gets to see her perfectionist girlfriend look so adorably disheveled.

Marcy yawned and nodded. "Bad dream." Bonnie hoisted herself up to a sitting position. She wrapped her arm around Marcy.

"Want to talk about it?" Marcy shook her head 'no' and leaned into Bonnie.

"Lets just go back to bed. It's only 4:30" Bonnie nodded and leaned back in bed pulling Marcy with her. Marcy smiled in contentedness. "Oh, hey Keila is throwing a party tonight, want to be my date?" Bonnie laughed.

"And you're asking me this now because you're hoping I'm too sleepy to say no and argue with you, right?"

"You know me too well. So what do you think?"

"Ugh, fine. There won't be alcohol will there be?"

"Um… No?" Marcy smiled. There would definitely be alcohol. It's Keila for glob's sake.

….

"Marceline!" Keila ran out from her house, where hundreds of kids holding red cups and dancing along to ear-shatteringly loud music. "Mar-... Marcy you look…" She belched "Good. How you been girllllllll" Marceline laughed.

"Keila you look like shit." Keila started laughing until she glanced down at Marceline's hand, which was interlocked with Bonnie's.

"OOOOHHHHH YOU'VE GOT A GIRLY FRIEND!" She started giggling uncontrollably. "HA Marcy and Her GIRLY FRIEND sitting in a… a … a TREE! K-i-s-...Somethin' somethin' … I-N-G!"

"Heh, yeah Keila. I already told you about her…"

"OHHH is this that one you've been talking about for the past like… hundred years? Yeah, I guess she's pretty hot. Yo, Bubblegum if you get tired of this dingus. Hit me up" Bonnie giggled awkwardly as Keila stumbled away.

"You've been talking about me for a hundred years?" Bonnie asked, amused.

"No." Marceline answered, clearly lying. "Lets go dance, I want to see you get your groove on!"

"Marceline did you just say get your groove on? Who are you and what have you done with my badass girlfriend?"

…

After a while of dancing, the two decided to sit on a couch for a while. "Hold on Bon. I gotta pee." Marceline forced herself through the crowd leaving Bonnie alone.

She sat on the couch waiting for her girlfriend until she saw a few of her friends. "Hey Finn! Jake!" She stood to talk to them. "What's up?" The two were obviously drunk.

"Heeeeeyyyyy Bubblegummm" Lisped Finn. "Want a drink?" Jake turned to the kitchen table and grabbed a red Solo cup.

"What's in it?"

"No Lumpin' idea! But its not too strong."

"Well I guess one drink wont hurt!" And one drink didn't hurt much. It was the 11 drinks after that hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to update this as soon as I could.**

 _Shit… where did Bonnie go?_ Marceline pushed people out of her way once she found the couch empty. _She shouldn't be that hard to find, she's the only one dressed in all pink._ She tripped over someone passed out on the floor. _God dammit that's Jake… She must've found them and… hopefully didn't start drinking…_ She felt someone jump on her back.

"MARCELINE!" _Oh glob that's Bonnie._ "Marcy, Marcy, Marcy, MARCY!"

"What?"

Bonnie started giggling. "I love you." She continued giggling and fell off Marceline.

"You are…" Marceline hoisted Bonnie up, holding on to her so she didn't fall. "Extremely drunk aren't you?"

"Psshhtt no! I don't drink remember." She reached her finger up to poke Marceline's nose but ended up sticking her finger in her mouth. "You are hot. Very hot. And SEXY! You got a girlfriend sweetcheeks?" Marceline snorted.

"Yeah, you" She tried to force Bonnie into her car.

"No I can't date you. I-I- I have a really hot girl at home. She's nice. I like her. You'd probably would like her."

"Heh. No I don't like her. Not at all."

"Don't talk about my Marceline that way. I love her because she is an amazing girl who's been through a lot but is still strong enough to function and I think that's-" She stopped.

"What? You think that's what?" Bonnie pushed Marcy out of the doorframe and threw up on the driveway. "Oh, gross Bon… Lets leave before they make us clean it up." Bonnie nodded. Marceline closed the backseat door and headed up to the driver's seat. She smiled as she listened to Bonnie singing a song, trying to force science into the lyrics.

 _Ok, I can't bring her home, her parents will flip… but they usually don't mind a sleepover. We've done two in a row before. It's all good._ "You mind if we head to my house?" Bonnie nodded then reached up and started playing with Marceline's hair.

"Soft." She smiled. Marceline laughed. Her girlfriend was never this un-articulate. Marceline drove down her street and into her driveway.

"We're here nerd." Bonnie giggled.

"Carry me."

"What."

"Carry me! Do it or… I'll fart on you." Bonnie nodded defiantly. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, wouldn't want that." She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She grabbed Bonnie under the arms and carried her, one arm under her shoulders and one under her knees. Bonnie pressed a kiss to Marceline's cheek.

"I love you! Do you wanna get murried?"

"Murried? You mean married? And Maybe someday…"

"No now." She pulled off one of the two rings that she always wore. "Will you marry me?" Marceline struggled to open her front door. She finally got it open. She placed Bonnie on her red couch. She kissed her forehead and took the ring.

"Sure thing cutie." She winked and put the ring on. "Wanna go and binge watch some Disney again!" Bonnie smiled and tried to stand up, only to fall over again. Marceline helped her to her room.

…..

"Bonnie stop." Bonnie, in her drunken state was trying very hard to get Marceline to tier 15.

"C'mon Marcy, I want you."

"NO! Bon s-stop…" Bonnie pulled one leg over Marceline and straddled her. She smiled and tried to kiss Marceline's neck. Marceline's eyes widened and tried to push her drunk girlfriend off. Marceline started shaking as the flashbacks started.

"NO! STOP NO!" She screamed, pushing her girlfriend off and kicking wildly. She became unaware that Bonnie was off of her, and shocked into sobriety. Bonnie didn't know what to do. She knew if she touched her it wouldn't end well.

"H-hey Marceline, its me, Bonnie. Your safe… yeah? Safe. It's just you and me." Marceline seemed to have calmed down a little. "Can… Can I hug you?" Marceline violently shook her head 'No'.

"P-please go." Bonnie's face softened "GO!" Bonnie grabbed her jacket from the end of Marcy's bed and slowly walked out of her house. She was walking home and passing the library when she slumped against the cold brick wall. She put her face in her hands.

"Shit. What've I done…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for not updating for so long. Shit went down. Also this is a super intense action chapter.**

Marceline slipped the silver ring off her finger. She flipped it over in her fingers. It had 'Bonnibel' inscription in cursive on it. _I can't lose her, she's my best friend._ She tossed the ring in the air then caught it in her fist. She walked to her cell phone and dialed Bonnie's phone. She didn't answer, so she called her home phone. The phone rang a few times then someone answered, but all was heard was sobbing.

"Hello?" Marceline was getting nervous "It's Marceline"

"Marceline?" The sobbing woman said "It's Mrs. Bates have you seen my Bonnibel?"

"What do you mean?" Marceline bit her lip.

"She- She never came home last night" the sobbing grew stronger and Marceline gasped

"I was with her last night… but- but I thought she went home…"

"Please keep an eye out for her… bye" Mrs. Bates hung up, leaving Marcy in a stupor. She hobbled down the stairs, unblinking. And walked outside to see if there were any clues as to where Bonnie was. At the end of the driveway were skid marks and a rusty screw, most likely from an old car.

"Young lady!" Marceline jumped and spun around. Her old man neighbor had come outside. Bonnie and Marcy had nicknamed him Mr. Lemon because he had grown sour with age and loneliness. Many rumors were made about him one saying he ate his wife, another that he had a son that ran away and never returned. "Young lady, that ruckus you made last night was completely unacceptable! I don't know why you young'ins screech your cars down the road, and scream all night but-"

"Wait, screaming? Did you see the car that made that … 'ruckus'?"

"Well yes… do you mean you weren't the one screaming? Perhaps we should call the police…"

"NO!" Marcy screamed. She didn't do well with police "Just what did the car look like?"

"Well, it was a silver station wagon, about 90% rust and 10% offensive spray painted words. And the liscense plate was something offensive as well… something like ass-"

"Ashhole?"

"Why yes…" he answered. "Unacceptable…" he whispered

"Thank you!" She jumped on her motorcycle and angrily revved it. "Fuck you Ash" she muttered and sped down the road.

…

As she pulled into the driveway she practically leapt off her bike. _This is weird, Bonnie's usually the one doing the saving._ She ran to the front door and _almost_ knocked powerfully. She would've, except she heard a yelp of pain. She peered into the window, noticing no one seemed to be in there. She ducked down and crawled against the side of the house. There is a small window to the basement where she stopped and stealthily spied Ash in the basement, smirking. He was holding something… someone. The person seemed to be thrashing about. She inched a little closer, seeing a flash of pink. _Holy shit, he does have Bonnie, but this seems more serious than what I thought._ Suddenly Ash turns around and looks at the window. _Shit! shitshitshitshit! Did he see me?!_ She flattened herself against the wall, breathing heavily. After a second or two she peeked in the window again. Ash was still down there she sighed in relief. She gasped when she saw Bonnie tied to a chair with a black eye. _Glob damn… I need to get her out of there… maybe I can take Ash out if I catch him by surprise- wait who are those guys?_ Two burly men thundered down the stairs, laughing and enjoying their beers. One of them got close to Bonnie, leaning over her. He said something and stroked her face. She spit on him. The man stood up straight, wiped his face and slapped her across the face.

Marceline gasped and started looking for an outside entrance to the basement. She found one. She crawled closer and attempted to open it. _Damn it's locked._ She grabbed a rock and grasped it tightly and bashed it against the lock. _Shit, fuck…_ She looked at her hands, the rock had cut her hands. She bashed it again, wincing. The lock broke and she jumped down. The outside entrance was separated from the actual basement, it was a dark little room with cold cement walls. She hoped the cement blocked the noise of the rock bashing out. She peeped through the keyhole- everything Ash owned was old, even some of his doors still used skeleton keys- Ash had her back turned. He had something in his hand. Marceline furrowed her eyebrows. _Fuck face…_ She watched the two burly men walk upstairs, most likely to get more beer. Once she heard the door close she quickly opened the door and jumped out. Bonnie gasped. She jumped on Ash's back and slammed her fists into his skull. He let out a cry and attempted to grab her.

He had a knife. That was what was in his hand. He threw his arms behind him, stabbing her back. "Gah! Fuck!" she felt the warm blood run down her back.

"Marcy!" Bonnie shouted. Ash spun around and forced himself backwards against a table to hurt her.

"Take that, bitch!" Marceline got up and kicked him. He thrusted his knife forward and stabbed her again. He punched her aggressively over and over.

Marceline reached back and grabbed the ceramic flowerpot that was on the windowsill and broke it against Ash's head. He fell unconscious on the floor. She instantly popped up, hearing the two men upstairs darting to the door to the basement. She ran up the stairs and locked the door. She jumped down the stairs, landing on her feet. She took Ash's knife and cut Bonnie free. Marceline, running on pure adrenaline practically picked Bonnie up and carried her to the little room, she boosted her up and out.

"Marceline!" Bonnie reached out to pull Marcy up, but she was staring at Ash. Despite the loud banging on the basement door she ran back and viciously kicked Ash in the head. The basement door crashed open and Marcy ran to the exit. Bonnie pulled her up and they jumped on Marcy's motorcycle and sped away.

As the two girls raced down the street, the adrenaline seeped away and the pain of their injuries became more evident. Marceline started to feel light headed, and pulled over. As soon as the motorcycle stopped she slumped over and fainted. Bonnie had no phone because Ash took it. She reached into Marcy's pocket and called 911.

….

"Ah, fucking… shit" Marceline opened her eyes. She was bandaged up and in pain in the hospital. In the bed next to her was Bonnie talking to the doctor. She was in much better condition than her. After the doctor left Bonnie got out of bed and kissed her girlfriend passionately.

"Thank you." She sat in Marcy's bed and laid back. Marcy winced at the movement. Marceline grabbed Bonnie's hand, heart warming at the subtle 'clink' of their sat in silence for a second then Marceline started laughing.

"We are such fucking badasses"

 **The End**


End file.
